


Dominate Me

by w00tsit



Series: Dominate and Submit [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domination, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, coarse language, drabble prompt gone overboard, manly men having manly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00tsit/pseuds/w00tsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt 'Dominate Me then Submit To Me' that got out of hand and turned into a two-part porn extravaganza.</p><p>Charles is getting rather tired of how Thomas treats women and decides to give him a taste of how it feels to be used and left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

One of the odd things about Charles and Thomas' relationship was its versatility. Whether they were faced with an enemy, a difficult decision, or drunken mistakes that they did not entirely regret, they would always find a way to mould to it and slip through unharmed. And like rain travelling back to the sea they would always gravitate towards the same old dynamic - the drunken, sex-loving man and the more reserved gentleman. Not that didn't mean Charles didn't enjoy alcohol and sex. In fact, it was very much the opposite, as shown in the best of examples of the flexible relationship he held with Thomas.

"Fockin' women." Hickey cursed, and slammed his empty tankard on the table with a clang. He brought a hand to gingerly press against his swollen cheek. "How wos I s'posed to know she fought I wos 'n love wiv 'her, eh?"

Beside him, Charles sighed. "Well, I do think that you were perhaps a little vague with your intentions when you were attempting to bed her.”

Tom grunted. “Still, she di'n haf t' slap me so hard, ye?” 

Charles struggled to keep his smile from his lips, amused by his friends grumblings. Honestly, he thought, if Thomas didn't want the aggravation of a scorned women, perhaps he shouldn't use them quite so blatantly.

“Wot?” Thomas asked, obviously catching sight of Charles' flimsily concealed smile. 

Charles opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, wondering if saying what the was about to was truly the right way to go. In a fit of spontaneous courage he decided it most certainly was. “Maybe if you knew how it feels to be used and thrown aside, you wouldn't be so quick to-”

“Wha- 'used and thrown aside'?!” Hickey scoffed. “Please, women should be fockin' fankful for wot I giv' 'em.” He smirked to himself, and raised his tankard to his lips, making a disgusted sound when he remembered it was empty.

Now it was Charles' turn to scoff, earning another sideways glare. “That's probably very easy to say, never having been-”

“Wot, focked and left?” Tom interrupted.

“Yes.”

There was a steady moment of silence as both men stared at each other levelly.

“You finkin' wot I'm finkin'?” Tom finally asked, a low tone in his voice that suggested all sorts of lewd happenings.

Charles gave a groan, looking away into his own half-full tankard. Now for a battle of priorities – to teach, or attempt to teach, Thomas the value of respecting his bed partners, or to keep his dignity intact for another night. “I don't even know where you've been.” He finally said.

“Oi, shut yer fockin' trap, ye? Afore I shove me cock down it haha.”

Charles rolled his eyes, and gestured a hand as if to present Thomas' words as evidence to his promiscuity. A hand landed on his knee. 

“C'mon. Yeh can get my mind off've 'is.” He pointed to his reddened cheek. Charles eyed it for a few moments before sighing, throwing back a large swallow of his ale (which he quickly regretted), and standing, gesturing for Thomas to follow him to the room he had already rented. He could feel Thomas' smirk linger in the air as he was followed into the darkened bedroom, the door closing behind them and locking with a clunk. This was not a new thing – sex between them. In fact, it was oddly familiar, though neither man would admit it. It felt a little bit like home.

Charles shrugged off his coat and undid his cuffs and cravat, his back still turned to Thomas, though he could hear his muffled curses as he inelegantly undressed. He felt a hand on his forearm, and then heard Tom's low groan by his ear as he came up behind him. “Well then? Gonna teach me 'ow to treat a woman, weren' yeh?”

Charles firmly removed the hand, and quickly turned, his grip remaining of Tom's wrist and forcing him to move awkwardly so that he was caught between standing still and hurting himself. 

“Oi, I don' break their wrists or nuffin' ye?” He said, sounding a little offended.

Silent, Charles manipulated Thomas until he could push him to lie face-first on the bed, his excitement growing as his eyes raked the nude body displayed before him, scar-flecked and hairy. He rubbed his crotch against the thigh beneath him, and heard Tom groan lightly into the sheets. 

“Stay.” Charles said, as if he were talking to one of his dogs, and climbed up off of Tom to continue removing his clothing, watching the rise and fall of his friend's back with his breathing as it became heavier and more laboured. After finally pulling off his long-johns he walked over the the bed and lay over him again, breathing on the back of his neck, one hand pinning Thomas to the bed by lying between his shoulder blades. His arousal was stirring, the feel of hot flesh under his palm an instant aphrodisiac and the sound of their mingled breathing closing his attention to just the two of them. Charles felt an impulse to discard his objective and wrap himself around Thomas, fuck him sweetly until they both shot onto the sheets, lick the sweat from his collarbone. 

“C'mon 'en.” Thomas breathed, and shifted his lower half so it rubbed tantalisingly against Charles' hardening erection. Charles snapped from his fantasy and quickly grabbed a handful of Hickey's hair, pulling it so that his head lifted up and he let out a groan of pain.

“Ah ah ah,” Charles mumbled into Thomas' ear, still pinning him to the bed and holding up his head. “This is about teaching you a lesson, not giving you pleasure.”

“I fought they wos one an' the same.” Thomas grumbled, his fingers tying in the sheets.

Charles tutted and let go of Tom's hair, watching as his head fell back to the bed with a flump. “And that's where you're wrong.” He replied. 

“Wha' yoo mean?”

Thomas was twisting, trying to get a look at Charles. With a low chuckle Charles forced him to remain on his stomach and didn't answer, leaning his weight on Thomas to keep him from breaking free as he reached for the jar of oil he kept in the bedside cupboard. He rubbed his erection against Tom's rump is small, jerking thrusts. Tom was panting, already muttering obscenities against the sheets of the bed, legs twitching.

“God,” Charles groaned as he retrieved the jar and moved to put most of his weight on pinning open Hickey's spread thighs, “You're already begging for it.” Thomas hissed, shuddering under him and coaxing out a smirk. Charles uncorked the bottle of oil with his teeth and roughly spread Tom's cheeks, drizzling the cold lubricant over his exposed pucker. “And so _wet_ , love.”

“ _Fock_.” Tom gritted out, trying to pull away from the cold, slick oil as it slowly ran over his crack. Charles shoved the cork back in and tossed the jar away, running his fingers over the slicked passage and groaning low in his throat.

“Your quim is just _aching_ for my fingers.” Charles hissed as he gently applied pressure to the entrance.

“'M not a fockin' _woman_ , Charlie.” Tom indignantly groaned into the sheets. 

“Oh yes you are.” 

Charles pressed in his middle finger past the first ring of muscle, heat and pressure surrounding him. His cock gave a throb of need, and he pressed it against Tom's thigh so he could feel it. Tom gave an answering grunt as Charles drove his finger in further, making sure to brush past his prostate without adding pressure, and driving the finger back and forth before Thomas could even get used to the sensation of it inside of him. “You're a woman tonight, and I'm going to _fuck_ you, and _use_ you, and then I'm going to leave you.”

Thomas groaned loudly underneath him, and Charles pushed in another finger. Along the next, pressing in deep and spreading them, fucking him open and loose. He chewed the inside of his cheek and tried not to moan. He was going to be as detached as he possibly could.

“Ugh, yer a cun- _nnnnnnn_ -” Charles pressed both fingers against Tom's prostate firmly, feeling the man thrash beneath him and tense. He removed the hand that was spreading Tom's cheeks to press him back against the bed as he whimpered. Charles' member ached. He pressed in a third finger as Thomas gave a pained grunt.

“Relax.” He ordered, giving the back under his hand a pat as he drove his fingers in deeper, slower, pressing against that sweet spot again and listening as Tom gasped and feeling him buck back.

“Ah, _fock_.” 

Charles trust his fingers in again smoothly, stretching Tom wide, eyes trailing from the back of his head to his heaving back and down to where they met. His cock drooled precome into the crease where thigh joined buttock and Charles breathed heavily, open mouthed, tongue gently caught between his teeth. He spread his fingers one last time and pulled them out, moving to sloppily palm his cock, covering it in a thin and cursory layer of oil before gripping it and pressing the head to Tom's loosened hole, listening to the groan it pulled from the man beneath him. Breathing heavy he slowly pushed his way in, unable to stop his moan of satisfaction as he was swallowed up.

“God.” Charles groaned from between gritted teeth as he slowly went deeper and deeper into Thomas, who lay still and panting beneath him, open and vulnerable to his penetration. He bottomed out, balls brushing against the curve of Tom's arse, his hole stretched around him. He could hear the snapping trill of fabric tearing, and Charles pressed Tom's head into the sheets roughly with one hand, taking his fist from the sheets where it had ripped a small hole. He leaned down until his mouth was mere millimetres from Tom's ear. “Now, now, love.”

Tom grunted in reply. There was a high flush on his cheeks and his nose wrinkled with his screwed up eyes. Tenderly, Charles pressed a kiss to his temple, and waited, strangely calm against the roughness of his earlier actions, for Thomas to relax, his features smoothing out and finally his hips tilting up in invitation to move. Charles grazed his uneven teeth over Tom's hairline. “Good girl.”

As Tom moaned he straightened, hand still pressing Tom to the sheets, and slowly drew back in a long, drawn-out slide. He fought not to gasp at the sensation, pushing back in quicker, making Thomas twitch beneath him. An open-mouthed smirk worked his way over his features as he repeated the movement and watched as Thomas writhed. “That's it,” He groaned, “Feel my cock inside of you. Fucking you open.” Tom choked on a whimper and Charles tossed them into a quick, pulsing rhythm; hips thrusting shallow and fast, with enough force to scrape Tom's chest against the sheets. He scrabbled for purchase on the blanket as Charles speared him over and over.

There was a flush running from Charles' cheeks to his chest now, his breathing heavy as he thrust in and out, each exhale jolting and tainted with the slightest of moans that spoke of his mounting pleasure. His hand holding Thomas down flew from his back to his head, gripping the short hairs and pulling until his head was raised from the sheets, neck straining, jaw forced open so his whimpers, whines and moans sounded clear in the room. In the back of his mind, Charles hoped that the band playing a jig downstairs was loud enough to cover the noise of their fucking. Within the so far safe confines of the room, however, he revelled in them, each sound adding to the sensation. Between Thomas' willing, warm, and inviting body and the sinful noises that spilled from his mouth Charles knew that he would find release easily should he give in to it. 

Biting his bottom lip he pushed in harder and faster, balls and hips slapping against Hickey's rump with a loud noise, his breath coming through his flared nostrils. He let out a muffled groan as Thomas keened, moans coming higher and higher in pitch with each thrust. His hands had found their original places in the sheets again and the hole he had previously made was slowly becoming larger and larger. Instead of reaching for it and pulling Thomas' hand away, Charles instead leaned over him, using his spare hand to balance himself, using the new angle to add power to his thrusts. Thomas was bucking up into him sloppily, head heavy in Charles' grip. 

Snarling slightly Charles felt his release nearing, slowing his thrusts to a slow rock and grind, making Thomas feel it. 

“Ah _fock_ -” Thomas whimpered, and pushed back with his hips, taking one hand from its place gripping the sheets to move jerkily in an attempt to slide it underneath his stomach towards his cock. Letting go of Hickey's head and letting it fall heavily, Charles seized the hand and pinned it to the bed, continuing his slow, deep thrusts. His orgasm crept up on him - a tightness in his whole body accompanied with burning heat prickling over his skin alerting him to it's imminence. 

Charles whimpered, choking on a gasp, eyes rolling up into his head as his hips jerked quickly twice in succession and his climax washed over him in a wave of ecstasy. His fingers clenched in the sheets and over Thomas' wrist as he rode out his orgasm, feeling his release spill from his cock into Tom's entrance.

Sighing heavily Charles kept Thomas pinned down, waiting to recover, deafness ringing into his ears and a weakness permeating his whole body. Tomas still writhed beneath him, frustrated groans flying from his mouth mixed with the sweetness of his arousal. Chuckling breathlessly, Charles released his hand and pulled out wetly, watching as Thomas quickly rolled over, legs akimbo and erection bared expectantly.

“Thanks.” Charles said breathlessly, and staggered to his feet, sluggishly picking up his clothing and pulling it on.

“Wha- _fanks_?” Thomas scowled, propping himself up on his elbows. At Charles sly smile he cursed loudly, throwing himself back down onto the bed and wrapping a hand around his cock, tugging ferociously and panting. “Yer a cunt.”

Still smirking, Charles slung on his coat, spare clothing he had yet to fix in hand, and left before he could even see whether Thomas came. Perhaps he would have learned his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha and that was my first submission oTL


End file.
